onesided love
by GossiP Girl16
Summary: Draco war sich seiner Wirkung auf Frauen bewusst und es zauberte ihm immer wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht wenn er von neuem merkte, wie begehrt er war. Er war nicht nur irgendein Mann. Er war ein Gott. Ein anbetungsvoller Gott. Ein Malfoy.
1. Default Chapter

_**Anmerkung**: Ich möchte nur mal sagen, das Draco hier böse ist._

_Also, alle die wollen das Draco als kleiner Engel und als liebevoller Freund beschrieben wird, sollten diese Story lieber nicht lesen._

_**Autorengelaber**: Ich hab gewisse Problemchen damit einen Titel zu finden, deshalb werden meine Kapitel keinen Namen haben :). Hab an die halbe Stunde gebracht überhaupt n Story namen zu finden –lach- wollt es ja erst FanFic ohne Namen nennen )_

Gehören tut mir nix außer die Idee, schade eigentlich und jetzt hör ich auf zu labern. - 

_--------------------_

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stand eine dunkle Gestalt am Fenster von Malfoy' s Manor.

Man konnte sie kaum erkennen, denn sie liebte die Dunkelheit und fühlte sich mit dieser tief verbunden.

Nach einiger Zeit huschte ein leichtes lächeln über das sonst so ernste Gesicht und die grauen Augen blitzen auf.

Langsam stieß sie sich von der Fensterbank ab und lief durch die dunklen Gänge hinunter in die Eingangshalle um den Hausherrn zu empfangen.

„Vater!" Draco nickte leicht.

Lucius Malfoy betrat die Türschwelle mit wehendem Umhang. „Draco." „Der Lord möchte dich sehen. Er wird Dir bescheid geben." Mit diesen Worten eilte er durch die Halle und ließ seinen Sohn alleine zurück.

Doch diesen störte das nicht. Er lief mit seinem immer noch leichten Grinsen die große, vergoldete Treppe hinauf und öffnete die Tür zu seiner rechten.

Er befand sich in einen großen Raum, die Decke hoch oben ließ das Zimmer größer erscheinen als es war. Die Wände trugen dunkle grau Töne und waren mit verschiedenen silbernen Mustern verziert, der Boden mit kalten Marmorplatten belegt und an der Decke prangte ein riesiger silberner Kronleuchter.

In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großes breites Himmelbett, was mit schwarzen Satin Vorhängen behangen war und um die Pfosten des Bettes wanden sich eingemeißelte Schlangen.

Nichts an diesem Zimmer war hell und freundlich. Auch nicht die Person die darin lebte.

Draco' s Herz hatte sich für die Dunkelheit entschieden. Genau wie sein Kopf und sein Verstand. Er war Voldemort treu ergeben und dachte nicht im Traum daran seinen Herrn zu verlassen.

Auch wenn er mit seinen Missionen und Aufgaben nicht immer ganz zufrieden war, füllte er sie dennoch zur vollsten Zufriedenheit seines Meisters aus.

Er wollte andere Aufgaben, bedeutendere Dinge erledigen.

Seufzend schmiss Draco sich auf sein Bett.

Er war erst 17 Jahre alt und hatte schon einige Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen.

Nicht, das es ihm störte. Er war stolz darauf. Er war stolz auf seine Skrupellosigkeit.

Er war stolz auf sich. Er war stolz auf seine Taten. Er war stolz, Todesser zu sein.

Und das mit noch nicht einmal 18 Jahren. Nicht viele minderjährige Zauberer bekamen dieses Privileg dem Lord zu dienen.

Draco sah es als Privileg an. Als sehr hohes Privileg.

Und er würde sich als würdig erweisen. Als außerordentlich würdig.

Gedankenverloren strich er mit seinem schmalen Zeigefinger über seine schwarze Samt Bettwäsche, auf der mit silbernen Lettern „Malfoy" geschrieben war und mit silbernem Garn das Familienwappen gestickt war.

Nach einiger Zeit verspürte Draco den vertrauten Schmerz auf seinem linken Unterarm.

Instinktiv umfasste er seinen Unterarm mit seiner rechten Hand.

Der blonde Junge wusste was es war. Er wusste, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, rief ihn zu sich.

Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hatte eine neue Aufgabe für ihn, oder aber eine wichtige Mitteilung.

Daran, das der Lord ihn bestrafen könne, dachte er nicht.

Nicht ein einziges mal, musste Voldemort ihn bestrafen.

Draco hatte nicht einen einzigen Fehler begannen, hatte sich nicht einen einzigen Fehltritt erlaubt.

Hastig drückte sich der blonde Slytherin mit seinen kräftigen Armen hoch und stand auf.

Schnell durchquerte er das Zimmer, bis zu seinen Kleiderschrank, öffnete flink die Türen und zog sich seine schwarze Todesser Robe über. Er warf noch mal einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, bevor er nach draußen ging und dissaparierte.

--------------

Draco lief mit federnden Schritten auf das Schloss zu.

Auf die Festung des Feindes.

Auf den Sitz von Voldemort.

Sie stand hoch oben, auf einen Berg, inmitten der Cornwall Steilküsten.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und betrat kurze Zeit später die Eingangshalle.

Tausende dunkle Gestalten liefen murmelt umher und verrichteten ihre Arbeit.

Gestalten in langen schwarzen Roben.

Todesser.

„Mister Malfoy?"hörte der blonde Slytherin plötzlich seinen Namen.

Er dreht sich um und sah auf einen etwas älteren Mann mit hellen Augen.

Ein kleiner, unwichtiger Diener des Lords. Ein unwichtiges Insekt.

Aber dennoch geduldet.

Gedudelt in den schwarzen Reihen.

Draco sieht Angst in den Augen des Mannes.

Er grinst leicht.

Ja, er, Draco, genießt hohes Ansehen unter den Todessern. Nicht zuletzt wegen seinem Vater.

Respekt. Das haben alle vor ihm. Er ist stark. Kalt. Und loyal.

„Der Lord wünscht sie nach euerer Ankunft sofort zu sehen"sagt der Mann mit zitternder Stimme.

Draco drehte sich um und lief gerade weg' s durch die Halle.

Dann stand er vor einer riesigen, silbernen Tür in der eine silberne, große Schlange war.

Rechts und links neben den Türen standen kunstvolle Statuen und Fackeln in Form eines V ‚s.

Schnell atmete Draco noch einmal durch, bevor er die Klinge runterdrückte und den Raum betrat.

Gedämpftes Licht ließen seine Augen für kurze Zeit erblinden.

Doch dann schritt er zielsicher über den dunkelroten Teppich.

Hin zu einem gewaltigem Thron auf den ein gewaltiger und doch gefährlicher Zauberer saß.

Dort angekommen kniete Draco nieder, senkte den Kopf und sagte „My Lord"

Lord Voldemort sah kalt auf seinen treuen Diener hinunter. Die roten, glühenden Augen genau auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Die alten, knorrigen Hände lagen zusammengefaltet in seinem Schoss.

„Richte Dich auf!"

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen. Stolz rekte er das Kinn und blickte seinem Herrn in die unheilverkündeten Augen.

„Ich möchte, das du einige Verräter für mich beseitigst. Ebenfalls wirst du am kommenden Freitag bei einem Angriff auf eine Muggelfamilie dabei sein und die Leitung übernehmen. Ich werde Dir noch bescheid geben.

Du darfst gehen"

Draco nickte, wandte sich um und Schritt hoch erhobenem Hauptes aus dem Raum.

Jedes mal bekam er solche dummen Aufgaben. Er hatte es satt immer nur die Muggel zu töten. Einen Ex Todesser zur Strecke zu bringen, konnte jedoch äußerst amüsant werden.

Er würdigte die anderen Todesser die ihn ansahen keines Blickes und verließ die Festung des Feindes mit einer neuen Mission. Mit 2 neuen Missionen.

------------

Zurück auf Malfoy' s Manor schmeißt er sich wieder auf sein Bett.

Doch seine Ruhe gewährt nicht lange denn kurze Zeit später klopfte es an seiner Tür und ein Hauself betrat sein Zimmer.

„Master Malfoy, ihre Mutter verlangt nach ihnen. Unten im Speisesaal." Piepst er schnell und verschwand wieder.

Mit dem jungen Malfoy blieb er nicht allzu gern allein. Er hatte sich schon früher einen Spaß gemacht die Hauselfen zu ärgern. Doch jetzt, war er grausamer geworden.

Draco erhob sich seufzend, zog sich wieder um und ging hinunter in den Speisesaal.

Seine Mutter saß schon anmutig auf einem der hohen Lehnstühle.

„Setz Dich, Draco"sagt sie mit freundlicher und doch kalter Stimme.

Draco trat näher und setzte sich auf seinem Platz.

Kurze Zeit später erschien das Essen durch wundersame Weise auf den langen Tafeltisch.

Draco blickte seine Mutter erstaunt an.

„Dein Vater wird nicht kommen."Sagte sie schlicht und nippte an ihrem Trinkkelch.

Mit anmutiger Geste stellte die blonde Frau ihren Kelch auf den Tisch zurück.

„Morgen werden die Forthams kommen. Du weißt, ihre Tochter ist Dir versprochen."

Draco nickte böse.

„Du hast sie seit längeren nicht gesehen, genau wie wir, dennoch sind wir uns vollkommen sicher das sie perfekt für Dich ist und sich Dir als würdig erweisen wird. Behandle sie mit Respekt, Draco!"

Und damit war die Unterhaltung beendet. Mutter und Sohn wandten sich beide dem Mahl zu, was sich vor ihnen auf den Tisch heufte.

Nachdem Draco zu Abend gegessen hatte wünschte er seiner Mutter eine geruhsame Nacht und verschwand in seinem Gemächern.

Morgen würde also seine baldige Verlobte kommen. Er hoffte, das es stimmte was seine Mutter über sie sagte. Wenn nicht, würde er ein ernstes Wort mit seinem Vater zu reden haben.

Auch wenn er nicht völlig Zufrieden damit war, das er bald verlobt sein würde, war er sich sicher, das er ein kleines bisschen Ablenkung gut gebrauchen würde.

Und mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.

------------

So, das wars dann. Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt mir schön -freu- Bei5 Stück schreib ich weiter. -fg-

kiss ya, eure fallen


	2. II

Hallo ). Freut mich das euch meine FF bis jetzt gefällt –spring- 

_Also, jetzt passiert noch nicht so viel. Aber ab dem nexten Kapitel fängt es dann Richtig an. _

_Also viel Spaß beim Lesen –alle drück-_

_Und danke für die Revi's. Ich bin nur leider ein ziemlich reviewsüchtiges, kleines 16 jähriges Mädchen was immer eine Bestätigung braucht um zu wissen dass ihre Sachen gut sind._

_Ah, ich laber schon wieder viel zu viel, also viel Spaß beim Lesen. )_

_--------.....--------_

- 2 -

Es war nachts. Der Mond leuchtete hell über die schlafende Landschaft und tauchte den Gartensee der Familie Fortham in glänzendes Gold.  
Weiter weg, an einem großen Fenster aus denen weiße Samtvorhänge wehten stand eine Gestalt.Sachte lehnte sich das Mädchen an den Fensterrahmen und überblickte den Garten. Tief in Gedanken versunken strich sie sich mit ihrer linken Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Lippen.

Schweigend blieb sie noch einen Moment stehen und genoss die Stille. Die unendliche Ruhe und die Einsamkeit der Nacht.  
Nach einer Weile seufzte sie, schloss das Fenster und ging zurück in ihr kuschelig weiches Himmelbett.

Mit einem leichten Klopfen an der Zimmertür wurde sie geweckt.  
„Miss, das Frühstück ist bereit!" Piepste Tappy, ein Hauself.

Müde drehte sich das Mädchen auf die andere Seite und wollte weiterschlafen, doch der Elf ließ nicht locker.  
„Miss, bitte stehen sie auf. Die Herrin wird sonst böse" flüsterte es ängstlich.

Victoria hatte Mitleid mit dem armen Geschöpf. Sie wusste das Tappy die Strafe dafür bekommen würde, wenn sie nicht aufstehen würde. Natürlich würde sie auch eine oder mehrere Rügen bekommen, aber nicht so schlimm wie der arme Hauself.  
Mit einem gähnen richtete sie sich auf und schwang sich aus dem Bett, legte ihren glänzenden Morgenmantel an und ging in den Essensaal wo ihre Mutter sie schon erwartete.

„Guten Morgen Victoria. Du bist spät dran" war ihre kalte und steife Begrüßung.  
Tori murmelte eine Entschuldigung und setzte sich zu Tisch.

„Wir treten nach Mittag unsere Reise zu den Malfoy' s an. Ich möchte das du Dich angemessen kleidest und frisierst." fuhr Mrs. Fortham fort.

„Ja, Mutter" erwiederte Victoria niedergeschlagen.  
Sie mochte die Malfoy' s nicht allzu gern. Narcissa schien noch am freundlichsten zu sein, während Vater und Sohn von ein und dem gleichen Schlag waren.  
Doch sie konnte nicht verschweigen, das sie großen Gefallen an den Malfoyjungen gefunden hat. Er erschien ihrer sehr gutaussehend, doch sie wusste das sie niemals wirklich mit ihm glücklich werden konnte.

Doch sie sollte ihn heiraten und dies konnte sie leider nicht verhindern.  
Es war Sitte bei den alten, dunklen Reinblütlerfamilien.  
Sie war Lucius Sohn schon seit ihrer Geburt versprochen und hatte keine Chance ihrem Schicksal zu entfliehen.  
Und sie empfand es auch nicht weiter als schlimm, es schien normal für sie.  
Und doch war sie anders.  
Ein klein bisschen anders als der Rest ihrer inzwischen großen Familie.

Sie hatte nicht soviel Interesse für die dunklen Künste übrig.  
Sie verspürte auch nicht so viel Sympathie den dunklen Lord über.  
Auch wenn ihre Eltern keine Todesser waren, schafften sie diesem mehr Respekt entgegen als Albus Dumbledore.

Artig nahm sie ihr Mahl ein und verließ dann das Zimmer um sich für den heutigen Tag herzurichten.  
Als erstes ging sie in das wunderschöne Badezimmer, mit dem Willen ein ausgiebiges und entspannendes Bad zu nehmen.Sie ließ das heiße Wasser in die verzierte Eckbadewanne ein und überlegte gerade welches Aromabad sie nehmen solle.  
Schließlich entschied sie sich für das Erdbeerbad und langsam ließ sie sich in die heißen Dämpfe des Wassers hineintauchen.

Sie mochte die Wärme. Denn alles in diesem Haus war kalt. Kalt, ebenso wie ihre Eltern, wie ihre Bekannten und wie ihr zukünftiger Ehemann.  
Sie genoss es die heißen Wasserperlen auf ihrer schneeweißen Haut zu spüren und ihren Körper aufzuwärmen.  
Müde ließ sie ihren Kopf an den Badewannenrand lehnen und atmete den angenehmen Duft der Erdbeere ein.

Nach einiger Zeit begann sie sich schwer seufzend zu waschen, denn sie wusste das ein längeres Bad ihrer Eltern nicht akzeptieren würden.Langsam fuhr sie mit dem Massage Schwamm über ihre rote, glatte Haut und fragte sich was ihr heute noch wiederfahren würde.  
Nachdem sie sich eingeschäumt hatte, wusch sie ihre langen Haare und brauste sich schließlich ab.  
Schwer atmend stand sie auf und wickelte sich in das weiße Frotee Badetuch, das ihr zuvor ein Hauself auf den Kamin gelegt hatte. Es war schön warm. Dann stellte sie sich vor dem großen Spiegel um sich zu betrachten. Sie blickte auf ein 16 jährigen Mädchen, das lange, leicht gelockte blonde Haare und Augen so blau wie die finnischen Bergseen waren hatte , eine sportliche Figur und eine starke, liebevolle Ausstrahlung.  
In ihren Augen konnte man sich verlieren, denn sie strahlten Wärme, Trauer und Leere aus.

Sie cremte ihren Körper mit einer duftenden Bodylotion ein und hüllte sich dann in ihren rosa Bademantel um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.  
Dort angekommen ging sie auf ihre Kommode zu und kramte ihre schwarze Satin Unterwäsche raus, passend zu ihrem teuren und wunderschönen Kleid das sie sich bereits in Gedanken herausgesucht hatte.  
Dann zog sie sich ihr Kleid an. Es war ein pechschwarzes, langes und vor allem enges Abendkleid und hatte einen großen Gehschlitz an der rechten Seite. Es war bestickt mit wunderschönen Mustern, mit schlanken und feinen Linien.  
Ihre Arme steckte sie in schwarze, lange Netzhandschuhe und ihr Haar steckte sie sich hoch.  
Um ihren Hals lag eine silberne Kette, an der ein blauer Diamant hing.

Dann setze sie sich vor ihrem Spiegel und begann sich zu schminken. Ihre Augen tauchte sie in ruschiges blau, was am Ende ins grau mündete, umrandet von schwarzen Kajal.  
Auf ihre sonst so blassen Wangen trug sie einen Hauch Rouge auf und ihre vollen roten Lippen bemalte sie mit Lipp Gloss.  
Als sie sich schließlich betrachtete fand sie das sie sehr gut aussah. Sie hoffte Draco beeindrucken zu können.  
Gerade als sie sich noch mit einem Schuss Parfüm besprühte klopfte es an ihrer Tür und ein Hauself verkündete ihr den Aufbruch. In der Eingangshalle schlang sie sich in ihren schwarzen Mantel und betrat als erste die Kutsche die sie zu den Malfoys bringen sollte.

Zurückgelehnt in die blutroten Sitze starrte sie aus dem Fenster und hörte sich gelangweilt die Gespräche ihrer Eltern an.  
„Victoria, wir hoffen das du dich benimmst" richtete Mr. Fortham das Wort an seine Tochter.  
Doch diese wusste das sie darauf nichts erwidern musste und sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster.  
Es war schon Abends geworden. Auf den Straßen eilten die letzten Familien nach Hause und manche Kinder saßen noch auf Bänken und unterhielten sich.

Als die Kutsche schließlich vor der prächtigen Villa der Malfoys hielt bereitete sich in Tori ein flaues Gefühl im Magen aus. Sie versuchte so gefasst wie möglich zu sein als sie Draco, der sie am Tore erwartete begrüßte. Dieser wurde mit der Anweisung die Gäste zum Schloss zu geleiten herunter geschickt.  
„Diese Augen, sie sind immer noch so kalt wie damals. Keinerlei Gefühlsregung wiederspiegelt sich in ihnen.. " dachte sich Tori und mühsam wandte sie den Blick von den sturmgrauen Augen des blonden Slytherins ab.  
Dieser jedoch würdigte sie weiter keines Blickes und unterhielt sich mit schleppender Stimme mit Victorias Vater.

Schweigend liefen sie den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. An der Eingangstür standen bereits Mr. Und Mrs. Malfoy um uns zu empfangen. Würdevoll begrüßten sie uns und baten uns einzutreten.

„Ich staunte nicht schlecht als ich die Eingangshalle sah. So einiges hatte sich verändert. Alles sah noch viel prachtvoller aus, als wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Man konnte erkennen das die Malfoy' s unter keinen Geldmangel litten und genau das wollten sie auch jeden zeigen, der sie besuchen kam."

An den riesigen, an der Decke prangende Kronleuchter hingen durchsichtige Kristalle herunter, die Wände waren verziert mit wunderschönen Wandgemälden, mit vergoldeten Bilderrahmen in denen die Vorfahren der Familie hingen. Der kalte Marmorboden war mit einem teuren blutroten Satinteppich belegt, antike Skulpturen standen in gläsernen Vitrinen, kunstvoll geschwungene Fackeln erhellten die Halle ebenfalls und steinerne Statuen auf denen kein Staubkörnchen zu sehen war gaben dem ganzen einen noch adeligeren Ausdruck.

Schnellen Schrittes liefen wir hindurch und Lucius führte uns vorbei an einigen Räumen, bevor er schließlich eine große, schneeweiße und mit Mustern verzierte Eichentür öffnete. Als ich eintrat erkannte ich, das dies wohl der Esssaal der Familie sein sollte.  
Ein großer, langer Tisch – was wohl eher eine Festtafel war- stand in der Mitte des großen Raumes, an dem 6 Stühle standen. Langsam nahm Tori auf den von Draco zurückgezogenem Stuhl platz, dankte ihm und ließ ihren Blick durch den Saal schweifen

Hinten, in einer Ecke stand ein weißes Klavier, was von Zauberhand zarte, irdische Klänge von sich gab. An der Decke prangte ein Kornleuchter. Die Möbel die sich in dem Raum befanden, waren allesamt aus Eichenholz und manchmal stieg Tori der süße Duft des Baumes in die Nase.  
An der Wand hing ein großer schwarzer Teppich, bestickt mit silbernen Lettern. Bei genauerem hinsehen, erkannte man das es ein Familienteppich war.  
Viele schwarze Kerzen in prachtvollen Kerzenhaltern standen auf den teuren Regalen.

Allem in einem empfand Victoria diesen Raum nicht als freundlich. Würde dieses Haus einer anderen Familie gehören, wäre dies sicher anders, doch sie nahm die kalte und unmenschliche Aura dieser Gefühlslosen Familie wahr und dies bereitete ihr Unbehagen. Ihre Eltern waren zwar nicht anders, jedoch waren sie bei weitem nicht ganz so kalt und dunkel wie die Familie Malfoy zu sein schien.  
Aus ihren tiefblauen Augen sah das blonde Mädchen von einer Person zur anderen. Als ihr Blick an Lucius und Draco hängen blieb, fragte sie sich wie ein Mensch nur solche ausdruckslosen Augen haben kann. Das machte ihr Angst. Vor allem, weil sie wusste dass sie bald ein Teil dieser Familie sein sollte. Und nicht nur als irgendein Teil. Nein, als Draco' s Verlobte.

Anteilnahmelos saß sie auf ihrem Platz und wartete dass das Essen begann. Nach einiger Zeit wünschte Malfoy Senior „Guten Appetit" und dann füllte sich der Tisch mit vielen verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten. Während sie den Gesprächen der älteren lauschte, nippte sie leicht an ihrem Glas Rotwein und leckte sich danach die Lippen ab. Draco beobachtete sie dabei grinsend.  
Sie schien den Slytherin zu gefallen und er schien nicht mehr allzu abgeneigt von der Idee Victoria zur Frau zu nehmen. Oder sich erst mal mit ihr zu verloben. Sie sah gut aus, das war dass einzige, was für den Jungen zählte. So etwas wie Zuneigung und Gefühl kannte er nicht. Und für ihn war es belanglos.

Nachdem Essen bot Draco Tori an ihr das Schloss zu zeigen und wiederwillig stimme sie zu. Etwas anderes würde ihr nicht übrig bleiben, wenn sie nicht nachher den Zorn ihres Vaters spüren wollte.  
Während sie neben dem jungen Malfoy herlief, ließ sie der Gedanke, was dieser jetzt mit ihr vorhatte nicht los. Draco führte sie aus dem Schloss heraus auf die Terrasse. Dort setzte er sich auf die bequem aussehende Hollywood Schaukel.Sie sah ihn erst eine Weile lang an, bevor sie sich zu ihm setzte, aber genügend Platz zwischen ihnen ließ.

Sie sah gerade aus und doch spürte sie seinen kühlen Blick auf ihr ruhen. Sie versuchte nicht zu zappeln, er sollte keinesfalls bemerken dass er sie nervös machte. Und es gelang ihr.  
Lange Zeit blieben sie so sitzen, keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort.  
Die Sonne tauchte den Garten in ein Meer von Flammen, denn es war bereits am späten Abend und bald würde die Nacht heranbrechen.

So so, seit ihr also am Ende angekommen. Schön, schön. Und nun, auf den kleinen Revi Knopf drücken, und der kleinen Toni das Herz erfreuen. 

Und nebenbei.... kann ich ja auch mal WERBUNG machen. Ja, meine HP und mein Forum.

www.dracomalfoy-section.de.vu

www.draco.tom-section.de.vu

Also, visit it ) Baba


	3. III

___Na ihr lieben, hier bin ich wieder. Freut mich, dass ihr meine FF immer noch lest ) _

_Ich will gar nicht lange labern, es geht schon weiter. Viel Saß beim Lesen und ihr wisst ja was wir am Ende zu tun habt. ;)

* * *

_

„Warum so ruhig, Victoria?"

Die angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen. _„Warum wohl?", _dachte sie sich.

„Ich weiß nichts zu sagen."

Draco stand auf und lehnte sich an die Hauswand. Seine kalten Augen auf Tori ruhend.

„Dann denk dir was aus. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit hier mit dir zu vergeuden."

_„Ah, immer noch so arrogant wie früher. Wer von uns beiden wollte denn hier raus, Haarschaumschädel?"  
_„Dann sollten wir wohl lieber wieder reingehen.." Victoria stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen, doch Draco hielt sie gewaltsam fest. Seine Augen blitzen.  
„Du wirst mir nicht ewig entkommen können" sagte er noch leise und gefährlich, bevor er sie losließ und mit wehendem Umhang zurück zum Esssaal lief.

Die zurückgebliebene holte tief Luft, ihre rechte Hand um das schmerzende Armgelenk geschlungen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, hier bleiben zu müssen. Und doch, sosehr wie sie ihn fürchtete, irgendwie faszinierte sie dieser Junge.

Zurück im Esssaal versuchte Tori Draco' s stechenden Blicken auszuweichen.  
Der blonde Junge dagegen suchte immer wieder ihre Augen und stellte erfreut fest das sie Angst vor ihn hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht beugte er sich zu dem blonden Mädchen rüber und sagte so leise, dass nur sie es hören könnte „Angst?"  
Die angesprochene schüttelte hastig den Kopf und versuchte einen genervten und gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

„Nun, Calden" wandte Lucius das Wort an Mr. Fortham, „wie ich sehe scheinen sich Victoria und Draco gut zu verstehen. Könnten wir die Vermählung da nicht um einiges beschleunigen?"

Victoria verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein, den sie gerade trinken wollte und starrte Lucius entsetzt an. _„Wie... noch schneller?"_

Draco hingegen, schien das wenig zu kümmern. Mit einem immer noch überheblichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht saß er auf seinem Stuhl und nickte. Calden tat es ihm gleich.  
„Sehr schön. Wie wäre es mit nächstem Sonntag?" fuhr Lucius fort.  
Narcissa klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Oh ich freue mich so. Aber, Lucius, es gibt noch soviel vorzubereiten, schaffen wir das denn bis Sonntag?"  
„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Liebes" antwortete ihr Gatte mit einer Stimme, die einem zweifeln ließ ob das „Liebes" ernst gemeint war.  
Narcissa zuckte zusammen und ließ sich wieder Anteilnahmelos in ihren Stuhl zurücksinken.

Lucius schien es nicht zu tolerieren, dass sich seine Frau so einfach in seine Gespräche einmischte. Noch weniger mochte er es, wenn sie Freude zeigte. Allen in einem war Narcissa Malfoy eine kühle, wohlerzogene Frau, deren Lebensgeister schon längst erloschen waren. Doch hin und wieder kam ihr alter Eifer und ihre Dickköpfigkeit wieder raus. Eine Eigenschaft, die Lucius zutiefst verabscheute. Er hatte sie nicht brechen können, allerdings gelang es ihm, sie gefügig zu machen. Narcissa setzte noch oft ihren Kopf durch, und nicht selten bekam er von der Hausherrin eine Rüge. Dies schien er nicht mehr ändern zu können. Doch Lucius akzeptierte es.

„Nächsten Sonntag hört sich gut an, Draco,fragte Lucius.  
Doch anstatt einer Antwort zu geben, nickte Draco nur wieder müde mit dem Kopf. Lucius schien das jedoch zu genügen.

„Oh, wir müssen das Haus dekorieren. Ich werde sogleich dem Blumendienst Bescheid sagen, er soll mehrere Körbe Rosen bestellen" schaltete sich Narcissa wieder in das Gespräch ein und stand auf.  
Lucius' s Kinnlade zuckte merklich. „Ich denke, Rosen werden nicht benötigt werden, Narcissa" sagte er mit Nachdruck.  
Doch Narcissa wäre nicht Narcissa, wenn sie sich damit zufrieden geben würde.  
Ärgerlich stemmte sie die Hände in die Rippen.  
„Das ist mein Sohn. Entweder wird er mit Rosen verheiratet oder gar nicht!"

Draco hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Seine Mutter war schon manchmal für eine Überraschung gut. „Ich will keine Rosen!"  
Narcissa sah sich zu ihm um. „Oh doch, die willst du.  
„Mum. Ich brauche aber keine Rosen!" sagte Draco noch einmal.  
„Wer redet denn von dir? Deine Braut möchte sicherlich welche und ich auch. Und damit basta!" Und schon stiefelte Narcissa mit schnellen Schritten hinaus um den Hausuhu mit einer Bestellung loszuschicken.

Victoria lächelte. Diese Narcissa kannte sie gar nicht.  
Sie würde sicher noch ihren Spaß mit dieser Frau haben. Und wie es aussah, kamen Vater und Sohn manchmal nicht gegen Mrs. Malfoy an.  
Einige Zeit herrschte noch Schweigen in dem Raum, dann fing Lucius an sich zu räuspern.  
„Dann wäre das wohl geklärt!" Man sah ihm an wie unangenehm ihn Narcissa' s Auftritt war.  
„Diese Woche werden Einladungen verschickt, Victorias Zimmer hergerichtet und, wie Narcissa so schön sagt, das Haus dekoriert."

Bei den alten Reinblütlerfamilien war es Tradition das in dem Hause des Bräutigams oder des Verlobten gefeiert wurde.  
Victoria saß auf ihrem Stuhl, den Blick nach unten gerichtet. Das alles ging ihr viel zu schnell. Einerseits freute sie sich auf die Hochzeit, oder besser, die Vermählung. Sie würde bei Draco sein, eine angesehene Malfoy sein und mit ihm nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei gehen. Nicht mehr nach Durmstrang, dieser alten und schwarzmagischen Schule.  
Sie hatte viel von Hogwarts gehört, wie hell und freundlich es da zugehen soll.  
Und nun würde sie auch dorthin komm.  
Andererseits... sind die Malfoys keine besonders harmonische Familie. Noch schlimmer sogar, als die ihre. Aber das würde sie wohl überleben müssen.

Draco trank gerade genüsslich von seinem Brandy, als er einen kleinen Druck auf seinem Arm spürte. Der Druck würde stärker, bis er schließlich zu einem schmerzhaften Ziepen wurde. Draco allerdings empfand dies nicht als Schmerz, er empfand es als angenehm.  
Er hatte gelernt sich und seinem Körper zu kontrollieren. Den Schmerz zu kontrollieren. Den Schmerz zu sehen. Wissen, woher er kommt. Wissen, warum er da ist. Und irgendwann hatte er ihn bezwungen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran. Es war keine schöne Erinnerung, doch für Draco war sie wichtig und lehrreich. Er war dankbar dafür das er diese Erfahrung machen durfte. Dankbar dafür, so leiden zu müssen.  
Es war kurz vor seinem 3 Schuljahr. Lucius hatte ihn zu sich gerufen. Draco hatte seinem Vater enttäuscht. Wegen einer kleinen, belanglosen Sache, die für Lucius und Draco trotzdem eine hohe Wertigkeit hatte.  
Er hatte ihn gefoltert. Stundenlang mit dem Cruciates Fluch belegt. Draco lag am Boden, zuckend und stöhnend vor Schmerz. Blut drang aus seinem Mund, aus seinen Ohren. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr richtig sehen, nichts mehr fühlen, außer diesen quälenden Schmerz. Doch er hatte nicht geschrieen. Keinen Laut hatte er von sich gegeben. Denn das, war es was Lucius wollte. Und das, was er zutiefst verabscheute.  
Doch Draco gab sich den Qualen hin. Versuchte sich nicht mehr zu wehren.  
Seitdem fühlte er nur noch selten Schmerz.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Lucius stand er auf, verabschiedete sich und ging in sein Zimmer. Hastig zog er sich seine Robe an und apparierte in die Festung Voldemorts.

Dort angekommen würdigte er den Todessern keines Blickes, sondern lief zielstrebig auf die Tür zum Raum des Herrn zu, öffnete sie und kniete vor dem Lord nieder.  
„Draco" zischte dieser leise „ du wirst heute Nacht auf Streife gehen. Wir wollen der Zaubererwelt nur zeigen, dass es uns noch gibt, das wir immer noch da sind. Dass wir nur im verborgenen lauern, bereit zuzuschlagen."  
Der dunkle Lord weihte seinen treuen Diener noch weiter in seine Pläne ein, bevor er ihn entließ, um das grausame Attentat zu beginnen.

„Dann sehen wir uns nächsten Sonntag" sagte Calden und schüttelte Lucius die Hand.  
Narcissa gab er einen Handkuss, Lucius tat es ihm bei Mrs. Fortham gleich.  
Victoria knickste brav, wie es von ihr erwartet wurde und verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln.  
Danach stiegen sie in ihre Kutsche, die sie zurück nach Forthams Manor bringen sollte.

Vermummt stand Draco mit den anderen dunklen Dienern vor einem großen, freundlichen Familienhaus.  
Die Lichter wurden schon gelöscht, es war weit nach Mitternacht. Verächtlicht blickte der blonde Slytherin auf die Haustür, die freundlich mit Blumen und einer Strohpuppe geschmückt waren.  
„Gehen wir!", hauchte er leise in die Dunkelheit und sein eisiger Atem bildete kleine Rauchwölkchen in der Luft.

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die Tür und trat herein in dass innere des Hauses. Es roch nach frischen Teig, vermutlich hatte die Mutter am Abend einen Kuchen gebacken.  
Leise und wie ein Ungetüm schlich er die knarrende Holztreppe hinauf, öffnete eine Tür und fand sich in einem Zimmer wieder. Hinter sich vernahm er die Schritte seiner Begleiter.  
„Lumos" flüsterte er und sein Zauberstab leuchtete auf.

„Was zum ?" sprach eine Männerstimme und dann hörte man Kissen Geraschel.  
„Crucio" sagte Draco und bald war die Luft erfüllt von grauenhaften Schreien.  
Die Frau des Mannes saß verängstigt und bittend auf dem Bett, Tränen liefen über ihr blasses Gesicht, die Hände hatte sie fest in ihre Decke gekrallt.  
„Bitte" wimmerte sie, doch Draco gebot ihr zu Schweigen und kurze Zeit später schrie sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann.

Im Türspalt konnte man ein winziges, verängstigtes Augenpaar sehen, die sich rasch entfernten. Keiner der Todesser hatte dies bemerkt.  
Immer noch ergötzten sie sich an den Qualen des Ehepaars dass auf dem Bett lag.  
„Avada Kedavra" vollendete Draco sein Werk und verließ das Zimmer um nach anderen Mitbewohnern zu suchen.  
Sie mussten sich beeilen. Die Schreie mussten das ganze Dorf geweckt haben und sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Als nächstes landete er in einem Kinderzimmer. Alles war in Pink eingerichtet und an der wand hing eine Ballerina. Das Bett war leer. Jedoch vernahm Draco von irgendwoher ein erdrucktes Schluchzen und das Klappern von kleinen Zähnen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf einem Holzschrank, der einen Spalt weit geöffnet war. Raschen Schrittes lief er auf ihn zu, öffnete die Türen und fand darin ein, kleines, ca. 5 Jahre altes Mädchen was die großen, angsterfüllten Augen weit geöffnet hatte. Bittend, ja fast flehend sahen die kleinen Kinderaugen ihn an und jedem anderen hätte es das Herz zerrissen. Doch nicht Draco.  
Ihm war es egal, ihm ließ es kalt. Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen und den würde er auch ausführen.  
„Avada Kedavra" rief er und das Kind sackte leblos in sich zusammen.

Schnell verließen die dunklen Diener das Haus. Überall war Licht an und von fern hörte man das heulen von Sirenen. „Morsmordre" flüsterte der Junge Malfoy, der schon unzählige Morde hinter sich hatte und dissaparierte.

_

* * *

Hoffe des Capitel hat euch gefallen. Und um klein Toni glücklich zu machen, gebt doch bitte ein hübsches ( ausführliches) Review ab, damit sie weiß was sie verbessern muss.:)_

_Ich poste die Story noc wo anders, und da wurde mir gesagt dass sie zugleich fasziniert und geschockt sind von der Art wie ich den Auftrag beschrieben habe und dass ich dark schreibe.  
Das wird sich auch die ganze Story über nicht ändern und es wird wohl noch "dunkler" werden. Ich will euch nur vorwarnen, lol, nicht dass ihr mir mal colabiert_

_Ich lieeeeeeeeeeebe Draco 'grins'_

_Achso, und wegen meiner Namensänderung, ich wollt eigentlich nur mein Profiel ändern, aber dann stand da Fallen-Angel ist schon besetzt und der hat das 03 irgendwie nemmer angenommen. Und dann war ich leicht gereizt, hab irgendne Tastenkombination als namen eingegeben und ... ja... so wollt ich dann doch nicht heißen, fallen ging nemmer und voila, so entstand Eiowyn ( ohne i wars schon besetzt)_


	4. IV

_Hallo, hallo, hier bin ich wieder. _

_Ich möchte euch nur schonmal im Vorraus sagen, Victoria nur ein Nebencharackter ist und ich den von zeit zu zeit immer weniger vorkommen lassen werde. Sie wird immer eine kleine Rolle in der Fan Fic schreiben, nur ist sie kein Hauptchara. Ich brauch sie nur um meinen Plan durchzuführen lach_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

-4-

Zurück in der Festung

Draco ließ sich erschöpft in einen der dunklen Sessel fallen.  
Wie er dieses Muggel abschlachten hasste. Duellieren! Ja, das war es was er wollte. Töten. Während Duellieren töten. Er wollte dass sich sein Opfer verteidigte. Nicht wie die Muggel mit Nachttischlampen schmeißen. Er wollte Scherz bereiten und Schmerz fühlen. Kämpfen. Töten. Gewinnen. Bei einen würdigen Gegner. Bei Verrätern. Bei Zauberern die auf der weißen Seite standen. Aber nicht bei Dreck. Bei Abschaum. Bei Muggeln.  
Aber er konnte nicht viel tun. Er musste warten. Warten auf einen neuen Auftrag, bei dem er seine ganze Kraft entfalten konnte. Die Kraft eines Drachen. Eines außerordentlich starken Drachen. Eines Drachen, der den Drang hatte sich zu beweisen. Eines Drachen, der töten wollte.  
Er hatte keine Lust mehr Muggel zu quälen. Deshalb tötete er sie gleich. Es war langweilig mit anzusehen wie sie schrieen. Und am Ende schließlich aufgaben. Mit dem Leben abschlossen.

Seufzend erhob er sich um den Meister Bericht zu erstatten. Schnellen Schrittes lief er durch die dunklen, bewachten Gänge. Überall standen die schwarzen Diener, deren wachsame Augen jeden Eindringling erblicken würden.  
Doch Draco würdigte sie keines Blickes. Hastig öffnete er die Tür und tätigte eine kleine Verbeugung.  
„Der Auftrag ist erfüllt, My Lord."

Voldemort sah beruhigt auf seinen Diener herunter.  
Draco war ein ausgesprochen loyaler Typ. Eine Waffe. Eine Waffe, gegen alles was die dunkle Seite vernichten würde. Draco war besser als sein Vater. Bei weitem besser.  
Selbst Lucius, so hatte der Lord bemerkt, hatte großen Respekt vor seinem Sohn.  
„Gut. Ich nehme an, du hast alles zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgefüllt. Ich hoffe, die Zaubererwelt wird nun merken dass wir zurück sind. Das wir stärker sind als je zuvor.  
Ich werde dir Bescheid geben, wenn es etwas neues gibt.. Unser nächstes Ziel werden Verräter sein. Du darfst gehen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der blonde Slytherin und verschwand aus den dunklen Gebäude.

...  
Victoria lag zuhause in ihrem Bett. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, doch sie konnte immer noch nicht schlafen. Zu viele Gedanken wuselten durch ihren Kopf. Gedanken, die sie die nächste Zeit nicht mehr loslassen würden. Gedanken über ihre Hochzeit. Oder über die baldige Verlobung. Konnte sie mit einem solchen Mann zusammen leben? Zusammen sein?  
Einem Mann, der der Dunkelheit so verfallen war wie Draco?  
Sie wollte wissen, wohin er gegangen war. Sie vermutete etwas. Aber es machte ihr Angst. Sie wollte nicht drüber nachdenken. Er war sicher bei IHM gewesen. ER wird ihn zu sich gerufen haben. ER wird ihn befohlen haben zu töten.  
Und Draco wird getötet haben. Aber es ist ihr Schicksal. Sie würde ihn irgendwann zum Mann nehmen. Und auch so sehr sie ihn verabscheute, mochte sie ihn. Seine sturmgrauen Augen. Diese Augen, die soviel und doch wieder nichts aussagen. Diese Augen, die undurchschaubar waren. Die alles von ihm verdeckten. Jeden Gedanken. Dieses Grau. Dieses unbändige Grau. Selbst der tobendste Sturm war im Vergleich zu seinen Augen nichts. Rein gar nichts.

Wie würde es wohl werden, wenn sie erst einmal verlobt und dann später verheiratet sein würden? Würde es eine Ehe ohne Liebe werden? Sie wie bei ihren Eltern und allen Anscheins nach auch bei Draco seinen? Würde es nur um Sex und den Willen einen Erben in die Familie zu setzten gehen?  
Draco sah nicht so aus, als würde er jetzt schon an Nachwuchs denken. Allerdings aber sah er wie ein Sex blütiges Monster aus. Sie würde ihn wohl nicht mit der Ausrede ihr seine Unwohl beschwichtigen können. Nicht dass sie es nicht wöllte, aber Draco sah auch nicht besonders liebenswürdig aus.

So viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihren Kopf herum, dennoch fielen ihr nach einigen Minuten die Augen zu und sie entschwand in das Land der grenzenlosen Möglichkeiten.

...  
Daheim auf seinem Zimmer ließ Draco sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte Poky, den Hauself bereits befohlen ihm ein warmes Bad einzulassen. Er müsste sich mal wieder entspannen. Seufzend erhob sich der blonde Slytherin und ging ins Badezimmer um.  
Dort angekommen warf er sich die Robe und seine restliche Kleidung vom Leibe und stieg in die Badewanne. Sie war angenehm warm und der Duft von Hyazinthen stieg ihm in die Nase.  
Vor sich hin lächelnd schloss der Drache die Augen. Er war Stolz auf sich. Der Lord war Stolz auf ihn. Er führte seine Aufträge aus und immer, aber wirklich immer funktionierte alles bis auf das kleinste Detail. Und das war auch gut so. Um der Welt zu zeigen wer herrschte musste man konsequent sein. Man musste Stark sein, sonst war man unfähig zu überleben., man musste skrupellos und Gewissenlos sein, unberechenbar und kalt. Und das war die Stärke des Slytherin. Er war unberechenbar und er war kalt. Kälter als ein Stück Eis, was seit Jahren in einer Gefriertruhe liegt. Niemand würde es schaffen sein Eis zum Schmelzen zu bringen, denn Draco hatte es geschafft alles zu kontrollieren. Alles. Gefühle und Schmerz. Zwei unwichtige, nutzlose, belanglose Dinge. Draco hatte keine Gefühle mehr, schon lange nicht mehr.  
Wahre Liebe gibt es nicht. Das Licht der Liebe ist schon seit Jahren erloschen. Alles ist Lüge, eine Illusion. Es gibt keine Liebe. Und es wird nie welche geben. Das einzige was die Menschheit treibt, ist Lust. Lust, Begierde und Verlangen. Und dies verwechseln sie dann mit Liebe. Doch Liebe ist tot. Eingefroren. Untergegangen. Verschwunden.  
Und die Gefühle die man hat, weil man denkt es ist Liebe, halten einen davon ab wichtige Dinge zu tun, oder zu sehen. Zu sehen was wirklich vor sich geht.  
So was brauchte Draco nicht. Er bekam auch so seine Befriedigung. Ohne jemanden vorheucheln zu müssen er würde sie lieben. Sex. Sex ist die einzige Sache, die einzige Emotion, das einzige Gefühl, was Draco nicht kontrollieren und lenken konnte. Aber dass musste und wollte er auch gar nicht. Sex war eine Nebensache. Ein bisschen Spaß. Ablenkung. Und geil. Und darauf wollte Draco nicht verzichten.

Seufzend ließ er sich tiefer in das warme Wasser gleiten. Ich glaube ich muss mich mal wieder bei meinen Mädels melden, dachte er und grinste.  
Ja, es war wirklich Zeit für ein bisschen Ablenkung. Und die hatte er sich ja wohl verdient.  
Gut, ab nächste Woche hatte er eine Verlobte, doch dass die einen kleinen Tick hatte, war ja wohl nicht schwer zu erkennen. Mit der würde er sicher noch seinen Spaß haben, doch hübsch war sie, da bestand kein Zweifel. Ein bisschen ängstlich, ja, wer ist in seiner Gegenwart schon nicht ängstlich? Selbst sein Vater fürchtete sich des öfteren bei ihn. Doch zu Recht. Draco galt in den Reihen des Lordes als gefährlich. Und er stand weit über Lucius. Und das Lucius einen guten Draht zu Voldemort hatte, ist ja allgemein bekannt. Aber, was muss sein Sohn haben, wenn er noch über Lucius steht? Das fragten sich viele, doch keiner wollte es je herausfinden.  
Sie erzählten sich, der Junge Malfoy sei ein Schlächter, ein wahnsinniger Mörder, der alles tötete was ihn über den Weg lief. Skrupellos. Dass er Methoden und Flüche beherrschte die selbst für Lucius zu schwer waren.

Draco war in den exotischen Düften kurz eingenickt und befand sich schon länger als er wollte im Badezimmer.  
Schnell stand er auf, wickelte sich ein schwarzes Frottee Handtuch um die Hüften und stellte sich vor dem Spiegel um sich zu rasieren.  
Als er damit fertig war, ließ er sein Handtuch fallen und betrachtete sich nicht ohne Stolz im Spiegel.  
Er hatte breite Schultern und einen wahrlich muskulösen Oberkörper, über den gerade einige Wasserperlen liefen,  
die er sie sich mit seiner Hand schnell weg wischte und lächelnd über seine Brustmuskulatur strich.  
Seine weißblonden Haare, lagen ihm nass am Kopf an und einige Strähnen fielen ihn zart ins Gesicht.  
Langsam bahnte sich eine Wasserperle den Weg von seinem Kopf über sein Gesicht bis hin zu seinen Lippen, die er dort angekommen genüsslich mit der Zunge entfernte.  
Er hatte schöne markante Gesichtskonturen, blutrote, volle Lippen und wunderschöne graue Augen, die jedes Mädchen um den Verstand brachten.  
Draco war sich seiner Wirkung auf Frauen bewusst und es zauberte ihm immer wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht wenn er von neuem merkte, wie begehrt er war.  
Er war nicht nur irgendein Mann. Er war ein Gott. Ein anbetungsvoller Gott. Ein Malfoy. Und das wusste er.

Die folgende Tage bis zur Vermählung vergingen sehr schnell. Die letzten Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen, die Gadaroben ausgesucht und das malfoysche Anwesen geschmückt. Narcissa hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, und sämtliche Statuen, Vitrinen und ähnliches mit Rosen zu schmücken und ließ sich auch von nichts davon abbringen. Entweder es gab eine Rosenhochzeit oder gar keine.  
Das Haus wurde zu hochglanz geputzt und poliert und sämtliche Veränderungen wurden vorgenommen.  
Die Hauselfen wuselten seit Tagen beschäftigt durch die Küche, mit der Anweisung das köstlichste Essen zu kochen, was sie jemals gegessen hatten.

Am Tag der Victorias Leben für immer verändern sollte wurde sie zeitig geweckt. Gerade schnürte ihr ein Elf das Corsage, als ihre Mutter den Raum betrat.  
"Dinky. Hol das Kleid." herrschte sie die kleine Elfe an, welche sofort eilig aus dem Zimmer wuselte.  
Mrs Fortham trat schnell hinter ihre Tochter und begann hart und fest weiterzuschnüren.  
"Bald wirst du zur angesehensten und reichsten Reinblüterfamilie Englands gehören. Sieh zu dass du dich als würdig erweist und uns keine Schande bringst."  
Tori nickte und hielt sich an einer Stange fest. Das Zucken und schmerzvolle verziehen vom Gesicht ihrer Tochter ignorierend redete Mrs Fortham weiter.  
"Wir sind sehr Stolz darauf, dass du mit dem jungen Malfoy vermählt wirst. Du kannst froh sein dass du ihn bekommst. Draco ist sehr angesehen und beliebt beim weiblichen Geschlecht."  
Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und der kleine Elf trat bepackt mit einem riesigen Kleid über die Türschnwelle.  
"Das Kleid für Lady Victoria, Madame" pipste er und trat heran.  
"Leg es auf den Stuhl und das nächste mal klopfst du an. Geh dich nun bestrafen."  
Der Elf nickte, sah Tori mit großen wässrichen Augen an und verließ dann mit hängenden Ohren das Zimmer, vermutlich um sich die Hände zu schienen.

Nachdem das Corsage fertig geschnürt war, wies ihre Mrs Fortham Tori an sich hinzusetzen, damit sie frisiert werden konnte. Nachdem sie eine graziöse Hochsteckfrisur hatte und top geschminkt war, half ihre Mutter ihr beim Überziehen ihres Kleides. Das Kleid war wunderschön. In Dunkler Farbe gehalten und mit vielen Mustern und kleinen Diamtensteinen verziert.  
"Geh runter in die Eingangshalle. Dein Vater ist bereits unten und wartet auf die Kutsche die uns zu Malfoys Manor beingen wird."  
Victoria tat wie ihr gehießen und ließ mit glackernden Absätzen ihrer neuen Manolos über den kalten Mamorboden nach unten in die Eingangshalle.

Ginny Weasley lag daheim im Fuchsbau noch friedlich in ihrem Bett und schlief.  
Doch so sollte es nicht mehr lange sein, denn einige Sekunden später ging unten ein Gebrüll los, dass Ginny und auch sicher alle andere Lebewesen in 500 Meter Umkreis hellwach in ihren Betten saßen.  
"GEORGE WEASLEY, WIE OFT HABE ICH DIR SCHON GESAGT DASS..."  
Ginny seufzte. Wie immer ging es um die Zwillinge. Die beiden schafften es wie kein anderer in ihrer Familie Molly in innerhalb weniger Minuten auf 180 Crad zu bringen.  
Die rothaarige sah hinaus aus dem Fenster und Augenblicklich muste sie niesen. Die Sonne schien aus vollsten Zügen, doch plötzlich verdunkelte es sich vor Ginnys Fenster und ein Gesicht drückte sich platt an ihre Fensterscheibe.  
Ginny schrie auf, als sie erkannte dass ihr Bruder auf einem Besen vor ihrem Fenster schwebte.  
"Morgen Gin, was wirds wenn kommst du auch endlich runter?" fragte Ron und grinste.  
"Ronald Billius Weasley, wenn ich dich nocheinmal morgens unangekündigt vor meinem Fenster erwische, werde ich dir einen Zauber auf den Hals hetzen, den du dein ganzes Leben nicht mehr vergisst." schrie sie ihn an und wunderte sich, wie so ein kleines Mädchen wie sie ein solch gewaltiges Organ dran haben konnte.  
Ron, dem das grinsen mittlerweile aus dem Gesicht gewichen war, sah zu dass er eilig weiterkam.

Draco stand in seinem Zimmer und ließ sich gerade ankleiden.  
Er trug einen puder farbenden Sakko aus fließender, leicht elastischer Qualität mit schimmernden Perlmuttknöpfen, sehr figurbetont mit schmalem ...  
Revers und einen langen Gehschlitz. Die Haare hatte er leicht gegeelt und sie fielen ihn zu Strähnen in die sturmgrauen Augen.  
Er sah fantastisch aus.  
Heute würde er sich also verloben. Schön, dass man ihn überhaupt gefragt hatte, ob er das will. Aber ihm war es eigentlich egal.  
Sie sah gut aus und er hatte eine Ablenkung und konnte mit ihr schlafen. Mehr würden sie eh nicht miteinander zu tun haben. Vielleicht würden sie noch ein wenig reden, mehr jedoch nicht.

* * *

_So, ich hoffe des Chapter hat euch gefallen. Mir liefvielleicht die Sabber runter, als ich mir Draco vorm Spiegel vorgestellt habe. Wow wow wow. Geile Szene -lach-_

_Naja dann lesen wir uns ja bald wieder und bitte bitte reviewt mir, würde mich sehr freuen und dann gehts hier auch schneller voran. Hab nämlich das dumme Gefühl dass hier ließt keiner :-( und das macht mich gaaaaannz traurig._

_Also, R&R pleeez. Bussi_


	5. V

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Sie wollte noch schnell 5 Minuten schlafen.

Leider war ihr das wohl nicht gegönnt, denn im selben Moment wo sie ihre Augen schloss, brach unten in der Küche der 3. Weltkrieg aus.

"ICH HOFFE DOCH ICH HABE MICH VERHÖRT? IHR WOLLT EINEN SCHERZARTIKELLADEN ERÖFFNEN? SOLANGE ICH AM LEBEN BIN, WERDE ICH JEDEN LADEN DEN IHR HABEN WERDET EIGENHÄNDIG ABBRENNEN."

Ginny saß kerzengerade im Bett. Bei der Lautstärke, den Molly Weasley an den Tag legte, konnte es unmöglich Menschen im Umkreis von 7 Meilen geben, die sie nicht gehört hatten.

Widerwillig zog sich die rothaarige an und tapste verschlafen hinunter in die Küche um erst mal Frühstück zu essen. Ein Fehler, wie sie später noch bemerken sollte.

Als Ginny die Küche betrat, bekam sie als erstes die Pfanne, die Molly verhext hatte um George damit durch die gesamte Küche zu hetzen, mit hübscher Geschwindigkeit an den Kopf gepfeffert. Eine Weile sah die kleine Weasley nur noch rosa Elefanten, die sie zu allem Übel auch noch angrinsten.

"Grins nicht so dumm" murmelte Ginny.

"Mach ich doch nicht." sagte Fred mit Unschuldsmiene und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe.

* * *

Victoria saß währendessen zusammen mit ihren Eltern in einer Pferdelosen Kutsche und ließ die Moralpredigten ihrer Mutter über sich ergehen.

Ihre Ohren jedoch, waren auf Durchzug geschaltet, sie nickte nur hin und wieder mit den Kopf und hoffte dabei, nicht zur falschen Zeit zu nicken.

Umso mehr sie sich dem Anwesen der Malfoys näherten, umso großer wurde der Stein der sich auf ihrem Herzen abgelegt hatte. Einerseits freute sie sich und war aufgeregt, andererseits hatte sie Angst. Sie wusste nicht was passieren würde, wüsste nicht was auf sie zukommen würde. Aber die größte Angst, war wohl die vor der Verlobungsnacht.

"Richte dich auf, Victoria. Sonst bekommst du Falten am Bauch und du willst doch nicht dass der junge Malfoy schlecht von dir denkt?" hörte sie ihre Mutter reden und augenblicklich straffte sie die Schultern.

"Und stell deine Füße gerade, du bist ja keine Ente."

Sie stellte ihre Füße in die rechte Position und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

"Und zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, immerhin wirst du heute Verlobt."

Die junge Fortham ringte sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ich freue mich darauf."

Sie wusste dass ihre Eltern genau das hören wollten.

Ihre Mutter lächelte kalt. "Das hoffe ich. Dein Vater und ich sind sehr stolz auf dich. Zupfe bitte dein Kleid gerade sie zu dass es nicht verknittert."

Victoria tat wie ihr geheißen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie dem Ziel immer näher kamen.

Draco saß währenddessen mit seiner Mutter im Salon und trank Lucius besten Scotch. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf die teure Mahagoni Standuhr. Die Zeit verstrich nur langsam.

"Sie ist ein bezauberndes Mädchen und auffallend hübsch." sagte Narcissa und schwenkte das schwere Whisky Glas. "Mein kleiner Draco wird erwachsen."

Draco stöhnte genervt auf. Seit letzter Woche war seine Mutter unausstehlich geworden. Des öfteren gab sie ihm eine unangekündigte Umarmung und tauchte in seinem Zimmer auf um ein wenig zu 'Plaudern' wie sie es nannte. Draco hingegen betrachtete es als vergeudete Zeit.

"Sie werden bald da sein." sagte Lucius, der gerade durch die Salontür trat. Er trug einen Anzug so schwarz wie Ebenholz, an dem weiße Manschetten steckten. Seine weißblonde Haarpracht hatte er zu einem Zopf gebunden. Er setze sich neben seine Gattin und ließ sich von ihr ein Glas Scotch einschenken.

"Die Gäste müssten auch bald kommen." Er schenkte Narcissa weiterhin keine Beachtung. Sein Blick war auf Draco gerichtet, welcher diesem ungerührt Stand hielt.

Draco hatte die kalten Augen seines Vaters geerbt. Beide hatten die selbe Farbe, dieses unergründliche Grau.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ertönte die Hausklingel und Narcissa stand auf, um den ankommenden Gästen die Tür zu öffnen. Auch sie hatte sich festlich geschmückt. Sie trug ein Bodenlanges, weinfarbenes Samtkleid

mit eingenähtem Silbereinsatz. Ihre langen Haare fielen ihr weich auf den Rücken und um ihren Hals und ihre Armgelenkte hingen die teuersten Diamanten Ketten Englands. Sie sah wunderschön aus und Lucius betrachtete sie nicht ohne Stolz. Sein Blick ruhte eine Weile auf ihrem Hinterteil, als sie aus dem Saal runter in die Empfangshalle schritt. Dann wandte er sich wieder Draco zu.

"Sie nimmt diesen ganzen Trubel viel zu ernst." er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun gut. Draco, ab heute beginnt ein neuer wichtiger Lebensabschnitt für Dich. Sieh zu, dass du sie Dir gefügig machst so wie ich es bei deiner Mutter geschafft habe." Draco rümpfte die Nase. "Das sieht man." sagte er verächtlicht. "Ich weiß was ich zu tun habe und auf deinen Rat kann ich getrost verzichten."

Lucius nickte. Er war an dem Umgangston von seinem Sohn gewöhnt und nicht gewillt ihn zurecht zu weisen. Er wusste dass es ohnehin keinen Sinn hatte.

Lucius stand auf und Draco tat es ihm gleich. Nicht viel später kam Narcissa mit Mr. und Mrs. Parkinson samt Tochter, die ein traumhaftes zartrosa Kleid trug, zurück. Draco schritt auf sie zu, küsste Pansy und ihre Mutter auf die Hand und hab Mr. Parkinson einen starken Handdruck.

Pansy hatte sich während der letzten Jahre sehr verändert. War sie doch früher ein Nervenbündel gewesen, so war sie jetzt zu einer verantwortungsbewussten jungen Frau herangewachsen. Auch ihr Äußeres hatte sich positiv verändert. Sie war schlanker geworden und ihr Pechschwarzes Haar fiel ihr lockig den Rücken hinab. Draco stellte belustigt fest, dass sie ihm mit sehnsüchtigen Augen musterte.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da waren auch die anderen Gäste eingetrudelt und jetzt wurde nur noch auf die Familie Fortham gewartet.

Diese fuhren gerade den Berg zu Malfoys Manor hoch und hielten schließlich vor dem gewaltigen Eingangstor an, an dem sie schon von einem Elf erwartet wurden. Tori atmete nocheinmal tief ein, dann schritt sie über die Schwelle und befand sich in ihrer zukünftigen Heimat.

Erwartungsvoll lief sie mit ihren Eltern zur Eingangstür, die sogleich von einer aufgeregten Narcissa Malfoy geöffnet wurde. "Gut siehst du aus, Victoria" grüßte sie und küsste die junge Fortham auf beide Wangen.

Victoria wurde durch die Große Halle bis hin in den Festsaal geführt. Er war herrlich geschmückt. Tausende Kerzen in prächtigen Haltern erhellten den Saal, die gewaltigen Kronleuchter waren Blitz blank poliert wurden, überall standen wunderschöne antike Vasen gefüllt mir roten Rosen, die langen Festtafeln waren bedeckt mit den köstlichsten Speisen und den teuersten Geschirr, was Victoria je gesehen hatte. In einer hinteren Ecke, stand ein wunderschöner Shigeru Kawai Flügel, dessen irdische, sanfte Töne einem die Sinne benebeln ließen. Doch als die junge Fortham die Menschenmenge sah, stockte ihr der Atem. An die 500 Menschen, von denen die Hälfte sicher Todesser waren, schienen anwesend zu sein. Allesamt blickten sie auf Tori, die sich ängstlich und unsicher umsah. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Draco. Er stand etwas weiter vorne neben Walden McNair und lächelte charmant. Abermals fiel der blonden auf, wie gutaussehend und attraktiv er doch war. Ein Räuspern hinter ihr, was zweifellos von ihren Vater stammte, ließ sie zusammen zucken. Sie lief weiter, direkt auf Draco zu.

Tausend Blicke spürte sie in ihren Nacken. "Hi." sagte sie so leise, dass nur Draco sie verstehen könnte. Dieser gab ihr einen Handkuss, der sie erröten ließ.Draco hatte gute Manieren, wenn er sie anwenden wollte war er ein richtiger Gentleman. Doch Tori wusste nur zu gut, dass sie diese Eigenschaft von ihn nur selten erleben würde.

Mit großen Schritten kam Lucius auf sie zugeschritten und begrüßte Tori und ihre Familie, Draco tat es seinem Vater gleich.

Lucius verkündete laut, dass es noch eine Weile bis zur Verlobungszeremonie dauern würde, da der Priester noch nicht eingetroffen war und sie doch schon mit dem Festmahl beginnen könnten.

Tori stand währenddessen neben Draco, der sie scharf musterte. "Na, aufgeregt?" fragte er in seinem üblich überheblichen Ton und grinste.

Die angesprocheneärgerte sich selber darüber, dass ihr Kopf wie von allein zu nicken begann, was Dracos grinsen noch vergrößerte.

"Ich kann dich verstehen. Immerhin ist es ein hohes Privileg, meine Verlobte zu sein."

Sie wusste das dies nur allzuwahr war. Viele wünschten sich das, und das Mädchen da hinten in dem rosa Kleid wohl sicherlich am meisten.

Narcissa bat die Gäste zu Tisch und gleich nachdem Lucius und Calden einen Toast gesprochen hatten, begannen sie zu essen. Tori brachte keinen Bissen herunter, stattdessen begnügte sie sich damit einen Knoten nach dem anderen in ihre Serviette zu machen. Draco, der neben ihr saß, warf ihr immer wieder einen grinsenden Blick zu.

„Möchte Lady Fortham ein Glas Charlotte Diveron Champagner?" piepste es plötzlich neben dem Mädchen und ein winziger Elf stand vor ihr. Tori nickte.

Nachdem alle gewässert und gesättigt waren und Draco mindestens das 4 Champagner Glas intus hatte erhob sich Lucius und verkündete dass es nun Zeit für die Verlobung wäre.

Draco stand auf, zog Victorias Stuhl zurück und half ihr dabei aufzustehen. Der Flügel in der Ecke, der die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hingespielt hatte, setzte plötzlich mit voller Lautstärke ein. Draco lief er mit Tori über dem roten Teppich, hin zu einer Art Podest, auf dem sie schon von dem Priester erwartet wurden.

Die Gäste waren mittlerweile aufgestanden und jedes Augenpaar sah zu dem baldigen Verlobungspaar.

Tori zitterten die Knie, doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Bald war sie Verlobt. Mit Draco Malfoy. Und sie würde versuchen, ihm eine gute 'Frau' zu sein.

Als sie vor dem Podest standen, erhob sich der Priester und begann zu sprechen.:

„Die Verantwortung wird nicht geringer,  
trägt man erst den goldnen Reif am Finger.  
Aber wenn das Herz zum Herzen spricht,  
dann wird alles leicht und alles licht.  
Herzensglückwunsch!- Was Euch längst schon band,  
habe festen, sicheren Bestand!"

Er blickte Draco und Tori fest an. „Die Verlobung ist das gegenseitige, Versprechen zweier Partner, einander zu heiraten. Aus diesem Grund haben wir uns heute hier versammelt, da sich das Paar heute das heilige Gelübde geben wird. Die Verlobung ist eine Vorstufe der Ehe, welche beide zu Treue und Beistand verpflichtet. „

Er sah zu Draco. „Wie der Ring den Finger umschließt, so umschließe das Band der Treue jene beiden, welche diese Ringe tragen". Dieser nickte und nahm einen wunderschönen Diamanten Ring von einem dunkelroten Kissen. Er sah zu Tori und nahm ihre Hand. In Tori's Bauch startete ein Feuerwerk als sie in seine faszinierenden Augen sah und dann auf ihre Hand hinabblickte.

„Hiermit nehme ich, Draco Malfoy, dich zu meiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Verlobten."

Er steckte ihr langsam den Ring über den Finger und unterdrückte ein lächeln.

Die junge Frau nahm den anderen Ring von dem Kissen, nahm Dracos Hand, steckte ihm den Ring über und sprach. „Hiermit nehme ich, Victoria Fortham, dich zu meinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Verlobten."

Die Menge klatschte und ehe sich Tori versah, war Draco vorgedrehten und hatte ihr seine Lippen auf die ihren gedrückt. Ihr Herz drohte für einen Moment auszusetzen, doch so schnell der Kuss gekommen war, so schnell hörte er auch schon wieder auf. „Was?" fragte Draco spitz. „Noch nie was davon gehört, dass man sich nach so einer Verlobung küsst?"

Nun machte sich die Familie und die Bekannten daran, das neue Paar zu beglückwünschen.


End file.
